Dependency
}} Dependency is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Upon entering the reactor room of Vault 81, after completing Hole in the Wall, Tina De Luca can be found working. Speak to her and she will thank the Sole Survivor for helping Austin and proceeds to ask for help getting her brother, Bobby De Luca, to kick his jet addiction. Since the incident involving Austin, his addiction has gotten worse and Rachel from the infirmary has warned that if he doesn't get clean soon he could die. Rachel has a treatment for Bobby, and Tina asks the player to convince him to go see Rachel. Bobby is found in his room inhaling jet. He questions why he's being interrupted and there is a choice to be either compassionate and convince him to go see Rachel, give him jet, or aggressive which can cause Bobby to turn hostile and attack. If Bobby turns hostile, the Sole Survivor will have to kill him. If Bobby is given jet, the quest will fail. Returning to Tina with a high enough Charisma will give one the option to pass a Hard speech check to convince her to join a settlement. Alternatively, convince him to see Rachel and he will walk to the clinic where Rachel can be informed of his choice. She will compliment the player character on being a good friend, by helping Bobby overcome addiction (but the player character should not go see Rachel with Bobby if they want Tina to join a settlement). Once Bobby arrives, she explains the process to him and administers Addictol. Return to Tina to complete the quest. Afterwards, there is an option to recruit Tina as a resident in a settlement as she states she is sick of living in the Vault and wishes to see what the Commonwealth has to offer. If one goes to see Rachel before Tina, then the quest will be complete and the option of convincing Tina to join a settlement will not be available. Quest stages Companion reactions / * |codsworth =dislike |curie =dislike |danse =dislike |deacon =dislike |hancock =dislike |maccready =like |piper =dislike |preston =dislike |strong =like |valentine =dislike |x688 =like |longfellow =none |gage =like }} / * |codsworth =like |curie =like |danse =like |deacon =like |hancock =none |maccready =none |piper =like |preston =like |strong =none |valentine =like |x688 =dislike |longfellow =none |gage =none }} / * |codsworth =dislike |curie =dislike |danse =dislike |deacon =dislike |hancock =none |maccready =none |piper =dislike |preston =dislike |strong =dislike |valentine =dislike |x688 =dislike |longfellow =none |gage =none }} / * |codsworth =dislike |curie =dislike |danse =dislike |deacon =hate |hancock =hate |maccready =like |piper =dislike |preston =dislike |strong =like |valentine =dislike |x688 =like |longfellow =none |gage =like }} / * |codsworth =like |curie =like |danse =like |deacon =like |hancock =none |maccready =none |piper =like |preston =like |strong =none |valentine =like |x688 =dislike |longfellow =none |gage =none }} / * |codsworth =dislike |curie =dislike |danse =dislike |deacon =dislike |hancock =none |maccready =none |piper =dislike |preston =dislike |strong =like |valentine =dislike |x688 =like |longfellow =like |gage =like }} Notes * When talking to Tina to obtain the quest, telling her that Bobby is a "Lost cause" and to "Let him die," will result in her replying angrily, but the player character can talk to her after and the choices will be available again. Thus making it so affinity can be changed with both options * One can get a Charisma check from Bobby about Austin. If one asks questions first instead, the Sole Survivor can get a second speech check as well asking about life in the vault. * If Dependency fails, Bobby can be found dead in his room later on. Bugs * If Bobby is alive, even if one successfully invites Tina to their settlement and then finishes the quest by talking to Rachel she will remain in Vault 81. Talking to Tina again will result in her mentioning "seeing the Commonwealth" and "finally getting out" but she won't join the player despite that. This can be bypassed by insulting Bobby until he attacks the player. Tina will join the settlement after passing a speech check. In short, the only way to successfully recruit Tina is to kill Bobby. ** A workaround that does not involve console commands is having high Charisma and having spoken with Tina about leaving the Vault the first time you speak with her (the conversation where she asks you not to supply Bobby with any Jet.) ** A workaround without killing Bobby via console commands: Go to one of the settlements, open the console and type , enter workshop mode then move Tina to the preferred settlement. * Possibly related to the above bug, successfully completing Tina's speech check to invite her to a settlement can lead to the quest becoming impossible to complete, with the objective to speak with her not marking as complete and it being impossible to initiate conversation with Tina again. Going to talk to Rachel (who has no marker) seems to allow this to be bypassed and the quest to be completed. * After talking to Tina, one can go to Rachel as well as Bobby. Going to Rachel first and asking about the Addictol can lead to her asking the player character to bring Bobby to her. However, going to Bobby reveals him in his room, inhaling jet and refusing to respond at all. * Rather rarely, even after saving Austin, Tina won't tell the player about her brother's addiction. The quest will never start. You may, however, be able to initiate this quest by using the console command . But, although you will be able to complete the quest, you will still not be able to interact meaningfully with Tina. Category:Fallout 4 side quests de:Abhängigkeit (Quest) es:Dependencia pl:Zależność pt:Dependência ru:Зависимость (квест) uk:Залежність (квест) zh:毒癮